


timebomb

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for candyvan's amazing Derek/Stiles fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/845764/chapters/1615269">Not a Spark, But a Burn</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	timebomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyvan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not a Spark, But a Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845764) by [candyvan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyvan/pseuds/candyvan). 



> Hey everyone! This fanmix is dedicated to [candyvan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/candyvan/pseuds/candyvan) and her amazing fic [Not a Spark, But a Burn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/845764/chapters/1615269). The graphic belongs to candyvan as well.

from [FreshBrains](http://8tracks.com/freshbrains) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

**TIMEBOMB** : _Stiles was supposed to be exorcising a demon, okay? He does not have time for being pinned to the wall by Laura freaking Hale (or that fic where Stiles is sent back in time and decides to be a meddler)_

Alice Russell - Breakdown // Bastille - Things We Lost In the Fire // Beck - Timebomb // Charlotte Sometimes - Bad Bad World // Dia Frampton - Walk Away // The Hush Sound - You Are My Home // Jack’s Mannequin - Into the Airwaves // Lenka - Two // Liz Phair - Support System // Lorde - Team // Paramore - Hate To See Your Heart Break // Sandra McCracken - Steel & Magic // Sky Ferreira - I Blame Myself // The Smiths - Bigmouth Strikes Again

{[Listen](http://8tracks.com/freshbrains/timebomb)}

Graphic credit goes to candyvan ([the-candy-van](http://the-candy-van.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) as well.


End file.
